


Animal Mechanical Instincts

by iraewolph



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M, FNAF Smut, fnaf lemon, fnaf x reader, nightmare x reader lemon, nightmare x reader smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:52:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5248916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iraewolph/pseuds/iraewolph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nightmares takes advantage of you. <br/>Animatronics turning into humans and anthro beings<br/>What else to say?</p><p>Includes ALOT of sexual themes/terms and foreplay. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nightmare Foxy x Reader

In a hot summer night, a young woman tossed and turned in her sleep, unconsciously trying to get comfortable in her bed and failing miserably in doing so; finally having enough of the unwanted heat, (N) wiped the sweat that rest on her forehead and neck, sitting up in bed to pull back her hair that added on the to the heat wave. (N) sighed and reached for her phone that resigned on the nightstand, unable to reach it from her current spot, she got on her knees and reached over, obtaining the device and returning back to her spot. Pressing the phone's power button, in a flash the dark room was brightened by the screens small light. Closing one eye , she quickly went to the Setting Menu and dimmed the lightening until it was bearable to make direct eye contact.

"10 pm" Sighing again at realizing she only had 2 hours of sleep, she found it hard to return to 'dreamless-Land'. Going to Google and entertaining herself with her current fandom; Five Nights at Freddy's, (N) was sucked into the world of animatronics, murder, mystery ,and theories from other fans like her. Finding nothing really interesting after coming across 8 stories from different people with the same dialoged, her entertainment became dull. Checking out her face-book to past the time until her eyes became heavy did she turn off the phone, set it back down and rested her head on her pillow to sleep again. Having closed her eyes one last time, the weather outside changed dramatically, once was a hot calm night turned into a rain storm, yet the thunder never woke (N) up from her slumber.

 

12 am

 

Another thunder sounded, and the lighting afterwards brightened up the young woman's room for half a second before everything returned being dark, another lighting flashed just as a white door randomly appeared on her naked wall. Said door creaked opened. The one on the other side stared in awe at the sleeping beauty in bed,who tossed from one side to the other. Taking this opportunity, the shadow being dashed towards a set of doors, no doubtfully belonging to the room's closet. the closet door creaked as the intruder closed it to seal himself. just that out of place noise stir the girl awake. Sitting up in her bed, she scanned the room, Incapable from quickly realizing this was not her room. Staring at the two doors on either side of walls, she got out of bed, fixed her shorts so that it's only hanging off her hips and went to the door on the right, it was half open, taking the door knob, (N) picked her head outside, squinting her eyes she saw nothing out of ordinary, closing the door completely, she locked it and went to the one on the right. Again, nothing, she did the same to that door and walked to her bed, apart of her saying, she's just dreaming but being too tired, she didn't want to do anything she was unable to do in the real world.

Her short walk to her bed was seized from the same creaking sound, turning around she saw that the closet door moved then stop just as she gazed at it. Having no fear, she walked towards the double doors and with both hands, separated the the sliders, the closet was surprisingly really dark and cold, the feeling created delightful goosebumps, just as she was about to closed the doors, another lighting flashed, brightening all the dark areas, to reveal a robotic fox that (N) was quick to name. A second past and (N) found it hard to move any parts of her. The horrifying decaying face of her once cute Foxy stared at her with burning yellow eyes, his head was tilted to the side, mouth agape as his metal tongue hung out like a tired dog. His fangs, sharper than she has ever seen shimmer in the light that flashed every few seconds, The robot moved it's head to stare straight and that was when (N) slammed the door shut in his face and backed away. Looking around the room she found shoes with long thin laces, thinking about tying to the thin handles together, she thought she could keep Foxy from entering, hence avoiding death in the process, she rushed to the shoes, giving Foxy enough time to open the doors, step out and grab (N) by the waist, lifting her off the floor in the process.

She struggled a bit, uncomfortable in his arm that's covered in sharp edges, also being held by his right arm was just as bad, his hook was so close to her side, "I think I found meself a Beauty." His rich, deep Irish accent rang in her ears, burying his muzzle in her hair, inhaling her intoxicating scent of Ocean Breeze shampoo and her natural sweet must since the fox into Paradise. He held her close and sniffed again before resting his chin on her shoulder. "What a sweet scent ye got there, Lassie." He complimented. "This can't be real." (N) muttered, even though her body was pressed against his chest, hearing his words, feeling his arm hooked around her body, she still couldn't possibly believe this was happening. "Want to test that theory out? Well blow me down, That's some treasure chest you've got there." Foxy's golden gaze scanned down to (N)'s (perky/busty) breast, with his free hand he groped the fat over the thin cloth that kept her from covered. The fox's tail swished side to side happily as he groped her feminine parts. It was strange how this simple action nearly clouded the human's mind. She couldn't find the words to speak to stop him, she wasn't even sure if she wanted to. Foxy noticed her lack of escaping him and set her down to only knock the two down, landing on her knees, Foxy added his weight on her smaller form, bending her in the process. "Ye seem to be enjoying yourself. I take it, ye won't mind if this Ol' fox went a bit further..."

The next sensation on her backside was enough to allow a soft moan to escape her parted lips. Foxy repeated his action until he grinding against her at normal pace, her booty having enough to grab, to confirm, he grabbed a handful of her cheeks and held her close and down by her waist. He was breathing heavily in her air. "Do ye like this?" He asked in a whisper, he didn't response a respond only sounds of moans. "Hm... I wonder...Would ye like to take this a bit further? It would shameful to just take you right here and now without your content. I wouldn't want to destroy a flower by force." He chuckled, knowing fully well she was more than ready for him yet he thought a tease wouldn't hurt. Sniffing the air, he smelt her hormones dancing into his nose. Releasing her bottom he moved his claw paw to her front, fingers rubbing against the wet spot of her shorts. "I wouldn't mind dropping anchor in your lagoon"

 

"F-foxy" She panted as she leaned closer to him and on her own rubbed against his harding member. "P-please... just do whatever you want to me."

 

"Oh... Such naughty words from a beauty. Are ye sure, you want that?" Turning her head to the side, she had a look that read desperation, that look caused the red fox to grin wickedly.

 

"Please, Captain.."

 

Taking his paw in her hand, she moved his fingers to rub her clit. Soon the fox continued the action on his own, She let out another moan, coming to a bore, Foxy removed his paw and slid it in her shorts, inserting a finger in a wet entrance, one finger a tease, two fingers, scissoring, three, he pumped inside her, moving his hips in sync. The two lied on the floor panting and moaning. A knot formed in (N)'s stomach when she reached her climax. Her legs shook as a reaction. Foxy removed his fingers and carried her to the bed, tossing her on the slow new surface, he turned her on his back by the ankle and removed her shorts, she allowed it to happen, she stared at him and studied his appearance, he was still scary, dangerous even and that only existed her. He pulled at her thighs to the edge of the bed, lowering down to her womanhood, he dug his muzzle at her entrance, inhaling that innocent scent. His mouth opened and his sharp tongue slid out and entered her just as his fingers did, strange out he was able to taste her when his just a robot but that logic didn't come across her mind as he ate her out, she was quick to lay flat on her back and allowed him to feast. She panted, clawed and grip the bed sheets. The noises that danced through the room was the lapsing of his tongue and her soft noises. Foxy was amazed that (N) just got wetter as he collected her fluids. The fox lift her legs to his shoulders, grabbed her butt cheeks, lifting her lower body in the ear for better access.

 

"Oh C-captain!" Fitting her fist in her mouth to keep quiet, her moans were muffled. The red fox released her legs and allowed them to fall limp on her bed, they continued to shake and jerk, was a reaction.

Foxy lowered his only clothing, his rag brown pants, revealing a monster cock underneath, before (N) could see, he hovered over her and their eyes met. Hers were dull and blurry. Just like her mind, Foxy opened his mouth and spoke. "Hope you remember you gave me permission to do this." His words or warning didn't process in time as he shoved his cock inside her, her liquids making it extremely easy for the Fox to enter her, just one thrust he was half way inside, even that was a mistake but her walls tightened around him, preventing him from moving. He grunted in pleasure. "Ye feel like bliss."

 

"It hurts." She breath, twitching uncomfortably.

 

"Relax, Beauty. It'll pass. Now, let's remove this, shall we." Grabbing her wrist in one hand, he used his hook to cut through her shirt, freeing her breasts, pausing his thrusting he suckled a nipple. (N) moaned pleasurably, her back arching. Her walls pulsed, sending another wave to Foxy, unconsciously he moved his hips, pulling out then back in, stopping where he just was. He moved to the other nipple and kept at a steady pace. Hook firmly penetrating the mattress, he sat up and stared down at her, she stared up. "Keep your eyes on me." He demanded, "I want to see every reaction I give you. Every pleasure-" He thrust deep inside her, (N) twitched, screaming in annoying from the surprise fullness he delivered. "and pain" He finished as he fucked her.

(N) tried to break from his grip and move but everything hurt and she couldn't find the strength to escape him. "Foxy... please.. that hurts." Tears formed in her eyes until they overlapped and fell down her cheeks. The fox laughed.

 

"Aye, I know... Doesn't it feel amazing." He leaned in and moved his hand to her neck, squeezing whenever she tried to escape or hit him.

 

"Such a feisty one. You're making it hard to stop." He was breathless.

 

"Can't. Breath." Taking pity, he moved his hand to the woman's shoulder.

 

"Ha, I suppose I am being a bit too rough. Now... how about I make it pleasurable for you as well." Without warning he pulled out, giving her a sudden empty feeling, removing towards the bed, Foxy got on his back, pulling her towards him, "How 'bout you have a turn." It was confusion, after minutes, maybe a painful hour, of just pounding into her, she still wanted more. Climbing on top, he reentered her, she took her time to actually adjust to his monster size before bucking her hips. Foxy had his good hand at her waist, helping her give him just as much pleasure as he is doing for her, Having super strength, it didn't come as a shock as when he bucked his hips to match hers he sent her flying in the air and back down on his cock.

 

"You feel so good," She muttered, her throat dry from constant moans.

 

"I can say the same 'bout you." He smirked as he rolled around to be on front again. "I grow bore of this. Let's try your 'bilge'" With the lack of ship talk, (N) was confused to what he was talking about. She felt a poke at her back side, looking down and feeling something enter her backside she jerked forward.

 

"N-no." She panted. "Please... Don't."

 

"I be the Captain of his ship and I say otherwise." Lifting her lower body once again, he fingered her backside and stretched her out before pulling out her womanhood and thrust in her much tighter hole. A new found of pleasure hit him, opposite from what she's feeling. Her lost feeling in her lower half and just collapsed on the mattress. He was so big, She felt she was being torn and pounding into her without a hesitation, made her think she was going to die. Just as quick, the pain subsided and she found herself moaning with him. "Good. Relax and let this Sea dog explore you." Time past and with one more thrust Foxy jerked still, cumming inside her backside, feeling her with his semen. He pulled out and dropped her legs again. She reached for him ready to cuddle but he simply brushed off her, retrieved his pants, and left the room with a laugh. "Ye was good. Let's do it again some time." With that, her eyes closed, ALARM CLOCK went off, she sat up in bed, clothed and wet, her room was bright from the light coming from the Sun outside. She was panting and surprisingly sore.

_Creak_

Lifting her head up, she saw a bright yellow eye from the darkness of her closet before it disappeared.


	2. Freddy Fuckbear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Married!Freddy x Crusher!Reader

"Will all of you stop acting like children for once in your life!"

The loud deep voice of Freddy Fazbear rung throughout the whole empty pizzeria of his business. The older bear has witnessed countless times Bonnie, Foxy and even Chica would play around like kids high on sugar, making a ruckus, causing a scene to gain attention from other co-worker, mainly you considering you spend most days and nights working any shift that needed to be filled daily. At the time you were in the background of the whole ordeal as Freddy scowled his band mates. With a huff, the humanoid grizzly bear smoked off into his office, everyone within his arm range scurried out the way. You always felt down with ever Freddy got that angry, you cared deeply for that bear, as strange as it was to love a being not of your own species but having so many attractive 'furries' it's hard to keep certain fantasies at bay in one's mind. Looking back at the two victims with pitied eyes. "Are you two alright."

"Sheesh, since when can't people debate about a movie to watch without getting their head bitten off." Bonnie muttered, his voice and face clearly displaying annoyance as he glared at Freddy's office door. 

"Tha' ol' crab needs to drop his attitude before t'is 'ere fist be connectin' ta his muzzle" Foxy hissed out waving a closed hand in the air, his muscles tightening up from the motion before he relaxed having his crimson fur cover his guns. 

Hearing their responses, they didn't really care about being yelled at...again. "At least you are alright. Maybe we should act as mimes for a while and see if he calms down with the silence." you joked with the intention to lighten up the mood.

Bonnie and Foxy seemed to see your goal, sighing in unison the two walked off. "Poor Freddy, I wonder what's wrong?" The day went by as quiet as it could with everyone cleaning and walking in silence whenever Freddy was around. Time went by and everyone was leaving for the night, all but Freddy himself whom planted himself in his office with bills and other papers in his paws, even Bonnie and the others went home early. It was just you and Freddy. 

With enough courage you knocked on the ajar door gaining his attention mildly. "Better be important." The big bear growled. You opened the door fully to reveal yourself holding a tray of food and a glass of juice. Your posture shaking from his voice previously, Freddy's mouth a gaped as he tried to control his temperature, with an exhausted sigh he smiled at you and offered you a seat. "Apologies (your name), I thought you were someone else." You have yet to take a seat as the food in your hands were for him. 

"It's been a long day, sir. I understand. I also noticed you haven't eaten anything as far as I'm concerned so I fixed you dinner, maybe you were just hungry and didn't have time to eat..." Your explanation trailed off when you caught his blue eyes staring directly at you, taking in your facial detail, possibly even noticing the blush changing your cheek tone. 

"Thank you, (your name). I appreciate it. I really do." Clearing his desk away of papers, he made room for his meal which you gladly set on his desk. Freddy took a moment to gaze at his feast before the delicious aroma found a home in his nostrils. 

"It's not a good idea for a big man to go hungry. Do try to eat more at home before coming in, I remember your wife making extra trays of everything at our last Christmas party." Yes, as much as you loved Freddy, he was indeed married to another, a bear obviously of 15 years, you think you would be over a married bear but no. 

Freddy stopped eating his raw steak in the middle of your lecture before continuing to chew and swallow. "Will do." 

After that, the room got awkwardly silent to the point, you may have said something you shouldn't have. Afraid to ruin it even more, you rushed out of your chair and left, bidding him a farewell.

You clocked out and locked all doors behind you with the spare key you obtained from Freddy years ago, on your drive home you couldn't help but remember those sad blue eyes at the mention of his wife. 'Did something happen to her that he didn't tell anyone about?'

 

_Your bedroom was filled with moans from both you and your partner, hallway leading to your room scattered with clothes long forgotten. Under the sheets, covering the massive male on top of you, filling you with passion you have never experience before with past lovers. His massive hands under your arms for leverage to keep his weight from crushing your much tinier frame. The mattress creaked with his gentle movements the night was filled with love and ecstasy, picking up speed and power it wasn't long until your body bopped to the force, gripping his hairy arms for suppose, your head tilted back as you screamed with pleasure. His sharp eyes locked on your neck and attacked the skin with his fangs in a semi gentle bite. Upon finding your sweet spot, you grabbed at his head to keep him in place. A dark chuckle escaped his muzzle as he licked at his bite marks. The pressure causing that area to become ultra sensitive to his tongue. Your body jerked as your orgasm reached it's climax. Your eyes still staring into cloud 9. He loved that expression on you, knowing he's the only one that can receive it. "(your name), you're so beautiful." He whispered into your ear, his thrust stopping for a moment, you can tell he's keep inside you because of the constant pulse it gives off when it isn't moving inside your cavern that it claimed for it's own. Wanting to fill you up, you moved your hips in a circular motion to gain friction. "Still haven't had enough hm?" He questioned with a side smile. "Very well." Sitting up on his knees, he grabbed at your waist with both hands, sliding out until only the tip remained he stayed put for a while, staring at you, waiting for you to decline and end it before it was too late, gazing into your hazy (eye color) orbs, he saw you didn't want this to end, you needed this. With a quick thrust he slammed back into you without mercy, you screamed louder than before, it kept coming and coming and coming._

_"Freddy! Freddy! FREDDY!!!" You yelled your lovers name at the top of your lungs. This sent Freddy over the edge as his semen exploded-_

 

**Bling Bling Bling**

Grudgingly you opened your eyes, fully escaping your sex dream due to your phone alarm. Sighing, you already knew you had to clean your sheets before handing off to work as you normally do. Quite sad what that bear can do to you even without doing anything to you. 

Stepping out the shower and gazing at your body in the mirror, your mind completely set up a scene. 

_Freddy walked in and caressed your still wet body, licking away the remain droplets your towel couldn't get then Freddy bend you over the counter and fingered your pussy with a single paw, the simple gesture quickly turning you into a panting mess over the sink. Freddy was now naked and entering inside you from the back, the pain from your hips banging against the counter was worth the pleasure everywhere else._

You stopped fingering yourself just in time to collect yourself and get ready for work, after all, nothing beats being near the real thing. Pulling up into the drive way, you managed to park your car right beside Freddy's, how lucky of you, your car gets to have a date. You chuckled at your silly thought and entered inside. No one was there yet, obviously, the lack of cars told you that. But why?

"Mr. Fazbear?" You called walking towards his office, Freddy jumped at the sound of another's voice by the looks of his shocked expression when you barged in on him, ...jerking off... You both stared at each other, not a word was spoken not until Freddy looked down at himself, ashamed and tried to conceal it back in his pants, his boner wouldn't stay down and you could tell he was in a great deal of pain, you heard that a man needs to release after some time or the billed up could cause serious problems in their later years. You can see he is sexual active but what about his wife, surely those two make love regularly. 

"(your name), what are you doing it, did you not get my message to come to work an hour late today."

You were still in stun mode from actually getting a glimpse of his 'prize possession' but you did other a small 'no sir' to his question. Freddy gave up trying to put away his problem and simply went for hiding it under his desk from view. 

"(your name) I would really appreciate it if you never brought this up to -" Freddy begged in a stern tone before you cut him off.

"Is your wife not pleasuring you?" you asked.

"(your name) that is NOT a question you can ask me. That is my business."

"Sir, you look to be in great pain. It's normal to be sexual active its better to have a partner, you looked like you were having trouble."

Freddy released the breath he had been holding and slumped on his desk with his hands covering his face. "My wife has been cheating on for a year new and I refuse to touch her, she refuses to touch me anyway. I haven't had... intercourse for a long time and it's been effecting my attitude" Freddy admitted. 

'Poor Freddy, never once had he tried to get an escort. He had much class than that.' 

"I came here to get a load off because he was there hiding until I left so I told everyone to come later to avoid this."

'Figured as much... wait...'

"Freddy, um... I don't know if you like humans... I could help you out if that's ok?" You were losing and gaining bravery to speak those words, this could be your chance.

"(your name) I can't ask that from you, It's inappropriate on many accounts."

"So you don't because I'm a human right?" Tears were forming in your eyes but you refused to let them fall but that didn't stop them from blurring your vision.

"No, that's not it. You are very attractive in more ways than some but it would not be right ...to act " as he was talking Freddy's hand found his way to his boner and began massaging it as he stared at your body. Your cleavage poking out from your white blouse and black vest. Instead of pants you were wearing a black silk skirt since the weather was a bit hotter than usual. Your legs were bare of any other clothing, revealing smooth legs Freddy imagined were around his body. 

"...act..." He couldn't find the words. "Please just... help me..." He begged.

Locking the door to his office, you removed your clothes as you approached his desk, he turned in his chair, a bit embarrassed by the whole thing. Getting on your knees after removing your panties you jerk him off getting the feel of it, it was so huge, bigger than any human but the size never scared you, it excited you, you smiled to yourself and put your mouth to work. Freddy's body twitched a few times before relaxing to your magic, he groaned blissfully, paw hand on top of your head, moving with your bobbing, using your other hand, you fingered yourself, preparing for your next step but you wanted to make sure he was nice and wet, the time came when he exploded with pre-cum in your mouth without warning. "Uhh..I am so sorry." The taste caught you by surprised but your pulled back and swallowed the thick white sub scents. Freddy's face felt hot at witnessing that. You climbed on top of him in the most seductive way possible, your pussy brushing against his throbbing cock, biting your lip to contain your moans you stared at his face, his expression was of one of surrender to you. You had him under your finger. His arms twitched as if deciding on touching you or not. As if reading his unasked question you told him. "Touch me..." Freddy turned towards you, shock completely taking control before he gulped and slowly rest his hands on your bare hips. the touch of your skin felt heavenly, he couldn't stop himself from moving them all around, unknowing to him his touch was sending electricity throughout your body. 

"Ready for Freddy?" He asked as he positioned you over his dick for a quick entrance. Your answered was obvious when you slammed down on him, your juices providing him a smooth way inside of your warmth. You jerked from the sudden fullness he gave you, Freddy on the other hand, groan as he kept himself from moving. He was panting for a while before collecting himself, he looked up at you, tears escaping yours eyes. "(your name), oh no! I am so-"

"It's okay. It feels so good." You smiled, your walls tightening around him. Freddy leaned back in his chair, you moved your hips in a lazy way to get the feel of it but it seemed to do something for him, you bounce a few times, having him move in and out of you. Freddy was losing it. One more second he was gonna snapped. You moaned his name.

**SNAP**

**BANG**

Freddy had you spread out of his desk as he slammed inside you, his grip on your shoulders keeping you in place, your legs magically appeared over his shoulders. He was a real animal. The pain and pleasure mix together in the best way possible. Awarding his effort you screamed his name, encouraging him to continue. 

"(Your name) you are so beautiful." Freddy gazed down at you, your face was relax with drool escaping from the sounds of your parted mouth, your hands holding onto his wrist to squeeze with every sudden painful thrust he forced on you. The passion, the pain, the force, it felt so good. You loved it. If his decaying married continued downward, you wouldn't mind being the one to release his sexual needs. He seemed to get the same idea but he had one better, hoping it works in his favor. Only one way to find out. 

Freddy continued his savaged pounding until his limit was hit. "I'm I'm going to cum." This was it. If you could get him to stay inside you, he'll be yours. He would have to. Right?

Freddy teasingly pulled out of you, you grabbed him by his tie and pulled him for a kiss he welcomed halfheartedly, there was no way for him to not release in you, with your own motions you sent both climaxes to it's peak. Freddy exploded inside of you, filling you up with his cum. He panted from the kiss and rested his head on your breast. You were both tired from your little session. Finally, Freddy managed to seal his non-boner penis in his pants after cleaning up, you were in the process of putting back on your clothes until lover bear came up behind you, pulled you close to his body by your waist and pecked your neck with butterfly kisses. "That was the best, I have EVER had in my life." He swayed your body side to side, his hands traveling up and down your body. You smiled at the great compliment and wrapped your arms around his neck, such a shame he was so tall, he was hunched over just so you could hold him back.

"Thank you... uh, I hope you won't regret this."

There was a moment of silence before Freddy pulled away and turned you around, his face was of one of mystery "The only thing I regret was not getting you sooner." He pecked your lips and leaned his forehead on yours. "Marry me?"

 

You pick your answer. Could say no and be on some naughty manager/employee loving or yes and have a family every human male deprived you of. 

But seriously, I hoped you liked. I hadn't done this in two years and I don't like Freddy so tell me in the comments.


	3. Spring to the Beach trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beach  
> Springtrap  
> Fucking  
> nuffsaid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is another lemon. if you feel you had to add more shit. Just credit me and send me your version. k? thanks!

The bright Summer Sun blanketed all those on Earth in a warmth that can only be deserved in one word 'timeforthebeach' or maybe just a statement shouted out the hyper active purple bunny running to said beach leaving his good friends in tow. 

"He is such a child." Muttered the gold bunny that many would claim to be related to him on plenty of occasions. 

"He's your cousin" Replied a yellow feather chicken, Chica. Maybe because they were.

"Please, don't remind me." begged Springtrap with a bored expression and shoulders slouched as he glared daggers at his younger cousin before standing back up removing his white v-neck t-shirt and tossing it on the floor in the car. 

"Better than his groaning about being bored, he actually had the right idea..for once." replied the huge brown bear unpacking the trunk of his vehicle with the other company doing the same while the younger and lazy ones simply followed after their lone comrade. The only human in the group was the last to get out after stripping from her outside attire to her bikini that was underneath. 

Upon finding a random isolated spot, tents were set along the comfortably warm sand. 

"T'is a pretty, she is." sigh the content red fur fox with one good yellow eye to see the mass ocean in front of him; hands on his hips, he inhaled deeply and ran into the ocean at great speed, kicking sand with each step. The four others and human, Fredbear, Stringtrap, Freddy, Chica and (Y/N) perched themselves on the blankets provided and watched as their friends have fun in the water. The golden bear with teal eyes and the brown fur, blue-eye bear started a conversation about their shared business at the worst time and place possible-Vacation. 

"Miss. Chica, Miss Chica look!" Called the child brunette running to her with a huge smile on his face. 

"What do you have there Ben?" said the Chicken Woman when the child was in her reach, opening his tiny hands he showed her the most gorgeous seashell on the beach that fit perfectly in his hands, the shiny surface decorated a pale purple with yellow strips running down from the tip to the hole at the other end. 

"I got it for you. Isn't pretty?" Ben asked handing it to her. Chica happily accepted his kind gift. She nodded in agreement and hugged him as thanks before releasing the small boy to go find more. 

Stringtrap rested on his spread out with his elbows supporting his top half between Fredbear, his good friend and the human, (y/n) that was sitting like a rock with her knees tucked in on herself. She look onward to Foxy and Bonnie wrestling in the water, not doubt debating who is king of the beach. Stringtrap stared out ahead with a bored expression, he was never one to go out with a huge group, maybe two or three people even if he was with his business crew and adopted boy there, it was too crowded for his liking. He leaned back, folding his arms behind his head, flexing his muscles out of instinct, with a body full of fur it's easy to see his scars decorating his form. His natural and dangerous looking beauty didn't go unnoticed by the girl beside him, she stared down at him, admiring him in silence while no one else was looking. She sucked in air and released it, standing from her position and walking away. "Where are you headed to, (Y/N)?" Chica asked, seeing movement from her peripheral vision.

Said girl jumped, thinking she could escape in silence but turned around to see the other three looking at her. She smile and pointed ahead. "Just going to walk around and enjoy the sand." She answered. 

"Alright Sweetheart." Chica said ending the conversation with a grin as she watched over Ben from a distance. With an 'ok' she continued walking. Fredbear and Freddy started a new conversation when the human was gone but Springtrap continued to watch her go, finding his current position uncomfortable to rolled over to his side and stared at her with a blank expression on his muzzle. Unintentionally, watching her almost naked figure descend down the path. He made a mental note on how her thighs brush together and her hips swayed side to side, he could never be sure if she did that in front of him or all the time but her body was always a temptation to him. Just when he thought he could get close to her, she decides to leave him alone perhaps she didn't like him that much, she was always a girl of few words when it came to him as appose to when she talks to the others with such life and kindness, she was never mean but always became quiet if they were ever alone together. 

His mind wandered to the day in the break room a month ago. 

 

_The two were alone when he stepped through the door and saw her at the counter fixing a cup of coffee for the late afternoon. The two didn't say anything even when making direction eye contact, she quickly looked away to mind her own business and forget he was there. He rubbed the back of his neck and walked over to the counter, retrieving a mug from the top cabinet and slowly made his way over to her, pretending to think of what he want to drink- he wondered what was in the cabinet that hovered over her head, taking a risk he moved over behind her uttering a slow 'excuse me' and opened the door, due to their heights her shoulder blades was pressed against his stomach from their contact, with a good sense of smell, Springtrap inhaled her sweet aroma while slowly grabbing a box of herbal tea from the far back just to stay closer to her, she didn't seem to mind too much considering she never moved uncomfortably or tried to utter a word to get him to hurry up, she was just the same, she stopped stirring her coffee but that was about it._

_"Dude, I'm telling you let me play music when you tell your kiddie stories." Laughed Bonnie as he opened the door for his comrade in conversation who stepped in first was the Pirate Fox himself with a bored expression._

_"Bonnie I don't be needing you or your ideas. Meh business is fine on it's own. T'ank ye, lad." By now Bonnie entered the room and their attention went to the other two occupants. By now (y/n) escaped from Springtrap's semi-hold with cup in hand leaving the room, pushing past the rabbit and fox, that turned heads before going to the refrigerator for a soda pop. Springtrap, leaving his cup and tea left the break room in a hurry._

 

Springtrap reopened his silver irises and continued to look at where she disappeared before standing up and following the same path as she. He had the best luck to leave without being questioned or even noticed. 

 

The (___-nette) female sat in the ocean completely covered by the salt water since she left her group, having the waves sway her body, relaxing her hormones with ease but the water was much to cold, with a sigh she stood up, stretching before turning to walk back to shore but stopped in her track when she spotted Springtrap a few feet away from her. 

"Hey." He gave a weak wave as he walked in the water to meet her half way.

"Springtrap...hi." 

The two stared at each other in awkward silence when a gentle breeze rushed by, blowing Springtrap's torn body fur in it's direction completely immune by it but the same couldn't have been said for her for she quickly held herself for warmth, her arms moved below her breasts lifting the chest fat up and squeezing. "Cold?" the Rabbit chuckled at the obvious yet she nodded to his question with a flush face. 

"I'mma go back to get a towel." She walked past him to get to the surface but Springtrap stopped her advances with an upper arm grab. Of course his as gentle as could be and she stopped instinctively at his touch, without a fight she was pulled into his arms. The bare skin collided with his soft and warm fur. "No need. I can keep you just as warm." A hand dropping to her lower back. Just like the last time the two were alone she didn't try to escape, she instead smiled and hugged him back within seconds. His body heat was perfect to her, she unconsciously nuzzled her cheek into his chest. The two stayed like that for a while until Springtrap began to bend his knees, (y/n) followed his actions without letting him go, though the outcome was far from cool, the sand below his feet moved which caused him to fall back taking (y/n) with him. 

**SPLASH**

Dripping wet the two sat wide eye before laughing at the outcome. "You okay?"

"Yeah, my cotton tail broke my fall." The two laughed again, (y/n) moved back and sat beside him. 

"What brought you over here?"

Springtrap shrugged, "I rather be over here with you." The human's lips stretched into a soft smile as she held onto his forearm. 

"Me too." Springtrap's arm wrapped around her, rubbing and squeezing her thigh in a comforting motion- the touch sending a pleasant shiver up her spine giving her the courage to touch his chest and stomach, feeling his abs flex. She lowered her head to avoid eye contact, she placed her leg over his to get closer to him while his hand moved to her bottom, aiding her to keep her close. Exhaling air (y/n) finally looked up to meet his long awaiting gaze. The rabbit's expression was that of carefree as he gazed back, sitting up to be eye level, The (___-nette) kissed him with a bit of hesitates, the gentle affection turned heated when Springtrap held the back of her head in place an opened mouth kiss, she followed after. Tongues moving in sync to that of a dance. 

In the mist of it all Springtrap pulled the string of her bikini bottom having one side slide off,the fabric brushed against her leg and brought her attention to her loose bottoms. The human froze then looked up at him. Springtrap leaned back, feeling he may have ran out of luck. "Uh...I just thought maybe ...you wanted.-" His words remained in his throat for he couldn't think of anything else to say. "Sorry.." 

"No, It's just... If we do this.I don't want it to be a one time thing. I don't want to be...used. I like you but if this is just what you wanted then I don't want to continue."

His heart skipped a beat. 

_i like you. i like you._

"No, that's great. I don't want anyone else but you. I had my eyes on you for a while and I want to be more with you." Springtrap pulled her back onto him and held her in place. "I really do." (y/n) avoided meeting his look "I won't hurt you" He finished. 

Her responds was his trunks being pulled down. A smile appeared on his face as he sat up to help lower them, his erection sticking out the low tide. The length and weight was monstrous, just staring at it excited but terrified her to no end. It was going to hurt, virgin or not. Springtrap watched her look at his erect penis before jerking himself off, it was hard and ready to dive into her. He could smell her hormones, she wanted him just as much but was taking her time which irked him. He lift her head up and and kissed her again. It seemed he only got things done when she was drunk off his kiss. Once in deep he positioned her right above him and lowered her down a bit, his head entering her womanhood, his entry way was tight but manageable, thanks to her juices, she was giving him quick access but at the same time her walls were tightening around his member as he kept pushing toward til the end. The rabbit groaned into her lips once she was all the way down. She pulled away from the kiss, arching her back and groaning in pain, her silent whimpers turned into moans when her hips started rocking to and fro. He held onto her hips and began to pump. She was taking it well though her body would jerk into him from the sudden jolt. Her tightness made it hard to get any faster and the water was limiting him as well. Leaning into her shoulder he moan and panted. The two were quiet in a silent agreement to keep it that way so no one could interrupt or sneak up. 

"T-trap... it really hurts." She panted, clenching onto his back, completely out of breath. He had to wonder if she made him inside or her legs going numb from being positioned over his arms as he held her. Probably him.

"We may have to move out on land." With that he effortlessly picked her up, never exiting her body as he walked to the sand, he purposely thrust harder into her with each step. He couldn't seem to stop himself,she felt to amazing. Once they were hidden within the trees and grass. He got on his knees and placed her down, spreading her legs further apart to bare witness to his dick inside her dripping pussy. taking a moment to admire their joined crouches he began to pump into her at a steady pace. "How's this?" There he goes again with the high was feeling a moment ago. 

She nods in agreement. Letting her moans be heard, no longer caring if they gain a crowd. Her insides wrapped around his throbbing length giving into him entirely. Falling on top of her he went faster, griping her shoulders to keep her underneath his much bigger figure. The pleasure build up inside her as tears rain from her eyes, blinding her vision with pure bliss. She bit into his neck as hard as she could but it only seemed to make him chuckle instead of groan in pain. Springtrap was so strong and manly "Never thought you to be a bitter." Gripping her thigh he angled himself to brush against her wall, hitting her g-spot unintentionally but once he got the cutest flushed reaction and gasped moaned he took advantage and continued to fuck her while on her side until her only vocabulary was his name on many octaves. 

Nearly breathless Springtrap's hands moved to her breast giving one a massage before moving the bikini top upward to free her mounds. He leaned back down and began suckling her nipple to his heart content, her nipples were hard and demanded attention which he happily a blogged to. (y/n) moaned again and held onto his head, running her fingers through his fur and stopped at his one good ear, Springtrap bit down on her bud then continued to lick and suck as his pumping became unpredictable, one moment it would be hard and slow, fast and very hard or very fast and gentle. Each driving her mind insane, her body was enjoying every thing he was doing to her until it took all it could and readied to be release.

"I'm cumin. I'm cumin." She repeated, her legs having a seizure attack. The rabbit grabbed her by the lower back and continued to ravage her body even after her orgasm ended. Her juices squirting out with each even thrust he gave her . He felt like a champion. He pulled out of her in time to jack-off to his climax. "That was amazing." She breathed, he smirked.

"Glad you enjoyed yourself." He bit his lips as his semen exploded out, he was panted loudly to regain his breathing back. Once his erection died down he stuffed it back into his trunks. The two fixed themselves up before walking back to the others with his arm wrapped securely around her shoulders.


	4. Puppet's Puppet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puppet always hated been controlled, as controlled can get with those strings on him. Now he thinks it's time to be the Puppet Master and he knows just the Puppet to use.
> 
> For every time you read Puppet, take a shot.

The kids running around the area was background noise for one annoyed employee. The station she was assigned, made her even more pissy as she was suppose to be near the biggest hollow box in existence with the most creepy non-animatronic animatronic black sticks on string, The Puppet, or Gift Giver. Every time a child with enough tickets to wake the Puppet up would be given a present from the higher shelf that he himself can reach, as if he's the one that puts them there. His never changing face never fails to send an uncomfortable tingle up her back. 

Jet black eyes would stare at her for a moment before going back in the box, always it does that, to make sure she wasn't a threat? she was still there? maybe he was checking her out. The last thought caused her to lean over the glass table, banging her hand on the surface to drown out the laugh that wouldn't go away at will. Hours into her shift, the young employee, unbutton her uniform top four ties down to reveal her rack size, luckily her thin tank top, prevented any cleavage so no harm done but (_) started to noticed the Puppet would stare at her a bit longer than normal as her breast were pressed against the desk separating them to push them up higher than natural. With a quirk of an eyebrow the Puppet returned inside. "Creepy little bastard" each time it returns she would whisper those words under her breath as she rubbed the negative energy from her face. 

"Mr.(_)" Lazily said girl turned her head from the box to her boss. 

"Yes, sir?" She replied leaning her head in her fist that's being supported by her desk.

"Jeremy isn't going to make it in time for his shift tonight so I'm need you to cover until I get someone else to drive by."

"Why not you?" That was a very smart question but with the head boss, it sounded smart-ass.

"Congrats, you're doing a doubt." No amusement, no smile, just straight to the point command and with that he walked away, completely missing her 'you-have-to-be-joking' expression. 

"Fuck me" She grumbled

With the final bell at 11:45 p.m. everyone quickly began to finish their ending shift duties before rushing out the doors, leaving a very pissed off (_) behind to lock them up. With a bit of time to still a pizza from the kitchen, (_) walked to the over sized kitchenette and searched the fridge, always pre-made pizza for the oven, wonderful. 

After munching on three slices from a whole pie, (_) left the area with a full stomach to her office for the night when she heard singing from the darker corner of the main room. With a flash light in hand for light source and weapon, (_) was relieved to find no one there, maybe a trick of the mind or something. Moving the light to the right, if only 'no one' was true, it was the puppet, standing at full height in it's box with its hands at its' side. The thing towered over her without doubt, She stared a little longer than necessary as she approached the box. No movement, no noise, nothing. Yet the eyes, those cold black slanted eyes were hypnotizing. Only when her shoes hit the box did the puppet finally move, in the most unnatural way. It grabbed both of her forearms and through her like a rag doll. 

Sliding across the floor a few feet away, hitting a table on impact to stop her from traveling further than she would have liked, the shock took over, completely enabling her from getting up and moving away from danger as the Puppet crawled out if the box it was imprisoned in for so long. The long limbs carried the Puppet over the human within a short time, no wanting to wasting any more seconds, it grabbed at her ankle to drag her under it but she skid over to the side and with enough space, moved on her knees to hoisted herself up to track race away from the demon. Managing to stand on her feet before being pushed over to the wall on her left, she collided with posters and brisk but kept standing. Though the hit took more damage than she let on. "Oh god." She gasped as her blood ran cold when the Puppet stared at her without movement, the room fell silent for a minute before a cracking sound banged her ear drums, the mask of the puppet was cracking around the mouth from from red cheek to the other and it popped open and revealing the cracks made teeth and a long tongue slithered out and lewd out in front. 

The Puppet was growing now, as if someone put an air tank in its costume and turned it on. No only was it tall but it was huge. The thin twigs that acted as arms were buffed out, a chest popped out, abs became visible as the air filled him up and out, in the end result, it was like a grown man was dressed like that clown. Weird to say that he looked like Spider man's Venom? The tongue sure as hell looked like a twin. Only difference, three fingers instead of five but they were huge, like two thick sausage tied together. 

It was then that you thought, why were you checking it out instead of running, specially while it was going through puberty . Finding your footing and courage, she ran around the table to get to the exit cause fuck this shit! 

The Puppet simply followed her with his eyes before levitating in front of her and held her in his arms as she struggled to break free. "Let me go, let me go, let me go!" With all honestly, screaming and kicking seemed like a bright idea until something slimy forced its way down your throat. 

Movements stopped abruptly as she stared down at the object in question that was connecting their mouths. The tongue wrapped around her own and led it out. The Puppet seemed to purr at the strange kiss, letting his guard down a little, figuring it wasn't smart to fight now, (_) allowed herself to relax and let him do what he pleased.

'Maybe it'll let me go when he's had enough?' Worth a shot.

A hand started to roam her body without permission or warning, causing the girl squirm in his hold that he tightened out of instinct. The three finger hand un-tuck her shirt from her pants to slide down her pants and grope her bare ass. The touch had just enough gentleness and roughness to it that jerked her body towards him, begging for more. 

(Using 'you' now. YAY!)

 

The foreplay got more intense when Puppet began to pull down your pants just a notch to have your ass cheeks pop out, your panties falling along with him. Your plump cheeks were at his mercy when he held you up by your bottom. Wrapping your legs around his hard muscle torso. and laid the rest of you on the table. The kiss was broken for air as he focused on your chest, grabbing a handful of clothing he pulled, ripping the shirt from the middle. You began to shake, appreciatively he wanted more, more than you were willing to give to a kids robot. You fought away his hands and tried to use his body as leverage to crawl away. 

"No, no stop!" You shouted at it as it held your hips in place and moved you back under him. With a low growl, you froze in place, staring at the mask above you. Your voice got caught in your throat. You just wanted this to be over as soon as possible now. 

Going back to your chest, his hands roamed your stomach and breasts, the touch sending shivers all over you. You grabbed at his wrist without the goal to put away, just something to hold as your body began to act on its own and grind your crouch with his(?) you were sure if this thing had anything but something was happening. Puppet purred again and leaned back, pulling your pants off one leg and spreading your legs further apart, no matter the discomfort for you. He was staring at your vagina with a longing need to put something in it, with both his hands on your ankle, he moved one up to your knee and back down to your thigh and ended its journey at your clit, the moister adding up until your pussy was glistening with need, need you didn't even know you had. His touch seemed to soothe you as you relax as he played around your clitoris before rolling down to your lips and sliding a finger in, your pussy was so tight and so wet, it was a strange filling to have something big slide it with ease. 

Your back arched as a gasped moan escaped your parted lips. Now that was just one finger. "Oh...god..." You closed your eyes, relaxing around the finger inside of you. As your walls released its hold, Puppet began to move it in and out of you at a steadily slow pace, his finger tip scratching the walls, sending a jolt though your leg. You were panting calmly as he fingered you, The puppet seemed pleased and added another one, his force increasing as it jerk your body on the table to move the paper cover around and wrinkle beneath you. Your groped your own breast to get more friction, to help break that barrier in your lower stomach. "More..I need ...mmmmore." 

" 

**Author's Note:**

> May continue this with others. Or maybe not. Who knows?


End file.
